


Like You Even Before

by FieryRie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Renjun bumped into the school's heartthrob, Na Jaemin, in the library. And the unexpected happening was just the start of the unexpected turn of events.





	Like You Even Before

 

❛ like you even before ❜

 

The library was filled with dead silence. Even with the amount of people staying, only the tick tock of the wall clock can be heard. Renjun was sitting on one corner where only few students decide to stay because it's pretty far from the doors. With all gentleness he can muster, he stood up from his seat, trying all his best not to create any noise that may disturb the other patrons. He finished reading one book that took him only a few hours and now he's ready to head home, but only after borrowing a new one.

 

He sauntered towards the fiction section to pick the novel he's been eyeing for days. Since Renjun was abit piled with homeworks, he decided to borrow the week for the weekend instead. The Chinese boy examined the shelves, looking for that certain title and author but he couldn't find it. He remember it being placed on the third row of the first column the bookshelf. His caramel orbs darted upwards and to his excitement, it was thereㅡ on the second uppermost row.

 

The small boy heaved a deep sighㅡ times like this, he can't help but hate his short height. He tried to check if anyone is around and as he saw as no one may see him, he took a jump to reach the book he was rooting for. But after a few attempts, he didn't avail to succeed. He was about to launch himself again but a taller peach-haired man beat him to it. The stranger was too close for his liking, Renjun's back almost brushing the unknown's chest.

 

Soon as the peachy stepped back, Renjun turned around to see who was it. His eyes widened in surprise but he collected himself together quick. He didn't know why was he even shocked to see the one and only Na Jaemin, one of the school's heartthrobs, when the taller might be the only courageous one enough to try such hair color. "H-hey."

 

Jaemin flashed a shy smile at the smaller guy, his free hand scratching the back of his head. "Uhm. I saw you struggling so I came to help. Sorry if I startled you."

 

The Chinese only blinked in response, not expecting that the heartthrob is a shy one if you happen to talk to him. He had always watched Jaemin from afar because the guy was quite interesting. It's like positive energy always surrounded him, always cheerful and loud. But this time, it was different. Was it because they were on the library? "It's nothing. I appreciate the thought. Thank you," he replied shortly, just saying what he thinks is right for the situation. He's not the conversationalist type, the opposite of Na Jaemin.

 

The taller handed the book to Renjun, quite fidgety in his position which confused the other. As much as the Chinese wanted to meet Jaemin's eyes, the latter wouldn't look at him. Jaemin kept on avoiding the smaller's caramel eyes. "You're welcome. I'm Na Jaemin, by the way."

 

'I already know that', Renjun wanted to blurt out but contained it to himself. Instead he cleared his throat and extended his hand, "I'm Huang Renjun. Nice to meet you."

 

Jaemin timidly reached for the smaller's soft hand and shaked it gently. "Nice to meet you too, Renjun."

 

Afterwards, awkward silence filled the atmosphere between the two students. They were basically strangers to each other and none of them can think of any topic to bring out. It was something Renjun didn't expect again, because Jaemin was known as the school's Mr. Congeniality because whoever he meets become his friend instantly. He never runs out of things to say. Or maybe he doesn't like Renjun? The thought kinda hurt the Chinese. "I.. gotta go, I guess? See you around."

 

The smaller already took a step but he was stopped in his tracks when Jaemin grabbed his elbow. "W-wait. I.. I was thinking," there was a pause as the two's eyes met so Renjun raised a brow to urge the other to continue, "maybe we can go out for coffee?"

 

Renjun felt his heart race, jaw almost dropping with what he heard. Maybe his ears are fooling him? The famous Na Jaemin is asking him for coffee? "What?"

 

Disappointment flashed on the taller's face for a second but that didn't escape the brunette's keen senses. Jaemin let go of Renjun and smiled curtly. "Ah, don't mind me. I thought it would be fine with you."

 

"H-huh? No. I mean, I thought I heard you wrong. You really like to go out with me? Wait. Not go out like in a date just go out as in.. hang out perhaps?" Renjun didn't why on eath is he panicking. It was so embarrassing, stammering like crazy in front of Jaemin. If only the ground could swallow him whole.

 

Jaemin found the Chinese' reactions so amusing that he couldn't stop himself to grin widely which embarrassed the latter more. "You're so cute. Come. I know a good coffee shop around."

 

Renjun felt his cheeks burn when the peachy grasped his hand and pulled him outside. The Na Jaemin is holding his hand and they're walking through the hallways which were filled with students. It feels like his body is being drilled with holes because of the people's weirded out stares. He tried to pulled his hand back but Jaemin wouldn't let go. "Jaemin, the students are gazing at us. Cmon, give me my hand back."

 

"But Renjun, I've always wanted to do this. No one else, including you, can stop me," the taller leaned to whisper on the brunette's ear.

 

A tingling feeling crept his ears as he felt Jaemin's breath kiss his skin. Renjun didn't know just how much redder could he get because of this man beside him. His heart won't settle on his chest and is constantly beating erratically inside him. "W-what do you mean..?"

 

But Jaemin didn't gave any response and stayed silent til they reached their destination. It was a small coffee shop yet the ambiance was perfect. The cream paint added with the beige colored furnitures and dim lighting was so aesthetically pleasing for the Chinese.

 

Instead of going directly to the counter, the peachy lead Renjun to a table around one corner near the window and made him seat on one chair before doing the same. The shop was surprisingly almost empty which allowed Jaemin to just call for the cashier's attention and mouthed "the usual" plus forming two with his fingers. It was quite absurd for Renjun but he realized that maybe the two were close. The barista on the counter looked so familiar, Renjun saw him with Jaemin at school before.

 

Done with all the weird gesturing and mouthing, Jaemin finally faced the currently confused Renjun. "Sorry for that. Our order is placed now. I hope you'll like what I chose for you."

 

"Uhm.. why did you have to go through all that? We could've just.. order straight in the counter, you know?," the brunette asked because he didn't understand what just happened.

 

Jaemin suddenly crouched on his seat, pointing his elbow on the table so he could rest his chin on his hand. A pout was playing on his lips as he puffed his cheeks. "Hyuck will just tease me for sure."

 

"Tease you? Why would he do that?"

 

The peachy bit his lip, eyes darting on the busy barista who probably felt his stares so Hyuck looked at Jaemin back and sent him a knowing smirk. The peachy's cheeks suddenly colored with red so he looked down to hide his face. Before Renjun could ask one more question, Hyuck reached their table and placed their orders, a smirk still plastered on his face. He patted Jaemin's shoulder and winked before leaving.

 

The taller only groaned in his seat, his face can already rival a ripe tomato. "Y-you see.. I've grown pretty interested with you since I bumped into you in the hallway a year ago..? I assume you don't remember it because you seem to not notice me every time I pass by you in the school.."

 

This time, Renjun's jaw literally dropped as his eyes widened til they can rival an owl's already. "Are you kidding me? I meanㅡ you're Na Jaemin. How can you notice a nobody like me? That's quite imposㅡ"

 

"But Renjun, you're not a nobody. You're one of the smartest students in our batch. Like, while we struggle, it seems like you're just chill and still beat everyone in every subject. It's amazing!" Jaemin explained, his eyes sparkling as he boasts about Renjun to Renjun himself.

 

The brunette couldn't believe what he was hearing. He already wanted to slap himself to check if he wasn't dreaming, if only he can. "You mean.. you already recognised my existence even before?"

 

"Of course! How could I not when you are my crush!" Jaemin blurted out loud which he quickly regretted that he covered his mouth before he dig his grave deeper. "Uhm, I mean.."

 

Renjun couldn't process all of Jaemin's words anymore. If this isn't a dream, perhaps he's just daydreaming? Like this is all just his imagination? Na Jaemin, the heartthrob slash his crush for months now, is crushing on him too? And it's already a year that passed! Jaemin liked him first! "You.. are crushing on me..? I heard it right.., right?"

 

"YES, YOU DID! GOD, FINALLY JAEMIN!," Hyuck yelled from the counter which just embarrassed the two, both faces red as an apple. "DO YOU LIKE HIM TOO, RENJUN?"

 

The brunette felt like all his blood drained from his body. He's not ready for confrontations. Confrontations are his weakness. Why is he suddenly on a hot seat? He took a glance on Jaemin who was surprisingly looking at him like he was anticipating for Renjun's answer. The smaller is jittery on his seat and if he could only run away to escape from the awkward conversation, he already did. But he's trapped and he had no choice...

 

"I like you too..," he whispered that it was barely heard on the coffee shop. He shoot another glance at Jaemin and the latter was grinning from ear to ear.

 

"I didn't hear you. Louder, please?," the peachy asked although it was a lie.

 

Renjun was quick to protest at that, feeling so ashamed after the confession. "Cmon, I know you heard me! I said I like you too!" As the words came out from his mouth, the brunette buried his face on the space on his table. This is the worst day of his life. Or not..

 

The peachy reached for Renjun's hand and planted a kiss on it softly, the smile on his lips never leaving his face. It's the best day of his life. "Look at me, Renjun. I wanna see you."

 

But the smaller only shook his head and insisted to being stubborn. He doesn't know just how will he face Jaemin after his confession, it was a shame! "Don't want."

 

Chuckling at the cute creature across him, Jaemin stood up on his seat just to lean down and cup the brunette's chin to make the latter face him. And before Renjun can even ready himself, Jaemin kissed Renjun on his lips softly.

 

Maybe it was just a brush of their lips, or a simple press or grazeㅡ but it was everything for the two lovers. The kiss was sweeter than the best chocolate on earth, softer than the most velvety silk created, the most special moment for them.

 

They were lost in their own bubble but Hyuck cleared his throat to distract the two. "Someone's still here. Hello?"

 

The new couple immediately pulled away from each other, both faces flushed and cant look at at one another. It was weird, the good kind of weird. And they both love it.

 

"I like you."

 

"I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> LEGGO RENMIN!!


End file.
